


Country Idyll

by SamuelJames



Series: Wolves In Love [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic in which Isaac suggests a weekend away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Idyll

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Country Idyll  
> Pairing/Characters: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Future fic in which Isaac suggests a weekend away  
> Notes: Written for the three sentence ficathon hosted by caramelsilver. The prompt was Teen Wolf, Scott/Isaac, That getaway urge.  
> Series Notes: Part Five of Wolves In Love Series. Order of parts may change as more parts are written.  
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"This is more of a future present," says Isaac finishing his toast as he hands Scott an envelope, "I haven't booked anything yet because I'd need to get time off from work but we haven't been away in ages and I thought a log cabin - maybe like this one somewhere isolated - would be perfect; where we could shift and run and maybe make love in front of the fire."

"Merry Christmas to me," says Scott with a smile, "I love your ideas," he adds tucking his thumb into the waistband of Isaac's boxers, "want do to some practice now and open the rest of our gifts later before we go to mom's for dinner?"

Isaac nods and lets Scott lead him to their room where they spend the next thirty minutes working off the calories from breakfast.


End file.
